Time Warp
by Grasstar of Windclan
Summary: When Finnick Odair and his friend Ella Chelwood are transported back in time, and find out they're demigods, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic so if it's bad don't worry I'll get better over time.**

**Prologue**

**It was a stormy night. A man stood by the shore of the beach they were on. Next to him, a worried woman stood. " Poseidon, it's too risky. I can't send her." The man looked around. " Evaline, you have to. If you don't, she will be destroyed." "But-" She was interuppted by a loud clap of thunder. " My time is up. I must leave." The woman blinked and he was gone.**

**Don't worry, the whole story isn't like that. I will try to update every day.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beggining of a Crazy Day

**Last chapter, I forgot to disclaim, so here it is. I don't own the Hunger Games or PJO**

Ella woke up when an owl outside hooted loudly. She sighed. Her sister Raina would be up by now. However, Raina was killed in the 69th Hunger Games. Ella herself was a tribute in the Games, however she survived. She was the first tribute that was 12 that won the Games for 10 years. Ella was now 13, and she remembered the arena as clear as yesterday. Ella and her sisters Alexa,Lulu,Tamara, and Gardeline all looked the same: light blond hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. It was Raina that was different, she had green eyes. Ella heard the sailors walking around in the streets. _District 4 sure was_ _busy,_she thought. The next thing she knew, her alarm was beeping and her mom, Evaline Chelwood, was yelling, "Elizabeth Murphy Chelwood, get up NOW!" Ella groaned. Today the Capitol was coming to shoot a picture of her for a magazine. So Ella roused herself.


	3. Chapter 3: A Normal Chelwood Morning

**If you want more chapters, review! No flames, please!**

****Ella slowly got up, brushing her hair and teeth. On her dresser, a blue shirt and white shorts. A note from her mother said, _Wear a half ponytail. _Ella sighed. For some strange reason, her mom always wanted the sisters to wear the same thing. Ella got dressed and went downstairs. Today, the breakfast talk was about Raina. Her sister Lulu, who was 16, was saying," Poor Raina. I hope she's happy in the afterlife, if there is one." 14 year old Alexa then suddenly stood up and declared,"Stupid Raina! She had to die! I loved her and now I wish she was never born! Now I'm not a twin anymore!" She stomped out of the room. then said, "Eat up, Ella. Today, is the reaping and you're mentoring." Tamara rolled her eyes and said, " Ella gets all the attention. Why can't I get some?" 15 year old Tamara was a snob and she liked to get attention. "Do not! You were interviewed _twice_ over the last two years." Ella said, "Who else is mentoring?" Ms. Chelwood replied, " Finnick Odair, of course." Ella silently cheered. Tamara then teased," You mean Ella's boyfriend?! Hahahahaha!" "Tamara!" exclaimed Ms. Chelwood. Finnick was Ella's best friend and he came over every day. Ella then had a flashback:

_A swamp, buzzing with mosquitos, suddenly silenced as a girl on a makeshift barge paddled down the swamp. She was sweating, and her green eyes cautiously scanned the area, and her blond ponytail was wet with sweat. Suddenly, a 10-foot alligator came out of the river and she gasped when it tried to snap at her. A hand then scooped her onto shore. "Sparkle, what do you want?" she asked. The other girl, then mockingly said," I just saved your must pay me back. With your life. Goodbye, Raina Chelwood." Raina then ran into the swamp, Sparkle at her heels. An arrow was shot into Raina's neck. Raina then fell onto the ground, silenced forever. A cannon fired. The District 1 tribute laughed._

Ella came out of her flashback just as someone knocked on their front door.


	4. Chapter 4: What's Happening!

**Hey, just so you know, the rest of the story will be in Ella's POV. Also, the story is in District 4 in case you haven't guessed. FYI, for future chapters, I need 2 demigods that live in Panem, so send me some in the reviews. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**God:**

**Thank you! Here is a new chapter!**

****_  
_After my prep team and stylist took my photos, I washed off the makeup and shed the hideous blue-feathered dress I was forced to wear and put on my reaping dress, a blue, shiny dress that practically glowed in the sun. I ran to the backyard and lay down under my favorite tree. A few minutes later, Finnick Odair, my BFF, lay down next to me. "Wassup?" he said. "What does that mean?" I ask. "About 500 years ago, people said that in greeting." Finnick said. "Oh. Welcome to the year 2513, then." I said. He smiled. "Who else is mentoring beside me?" "I am. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Finnick smiled at me. Suddenly, the sky turned dark. "Finnick, what's happening?!" I asked, terrified. "I don't know." He sounded scared. Suddenly, I begin to fall.

**Cliffy! P.S. The Capitol and District 13 also count as districts .**


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Time

**As I said, I need reviews and SYOC for future chapters. I want at least one! If I don't get a review by Chapter 5, then I'll start a more interesting Fanfic.**

****The ground beneath me begin to spin and I fell through it. Then, I suddenly pitched forward faster than a hovercraft. Then I ran into a tree. Finnick landed next to me. "Finnick, where are we?!" I ask. "Ella, I don't know." Then, a new voice said, "How did you get here?"

Percy's POV

I was just walking through the woods with my girlfriend Annabeth and we happened to come across these two weird-demigods?! One had a sparkly dress that hurt my eyes to look at. She had blond hair that was in a bob. The other resembled me, and he was wearing a green buttoned shirt and shorts. His outfit glowed, however. "Hi, I'm Percy, and that's Annabeth." I said. The girl spoke first. "Where are we?" She spoke in a weird accent that I couldn't place. "You're in New York." I said cheerfully. Then the boy spoke. "I have heard of New York in a history textbook, but it was destroyed in the uprise of Panem...wait, what year is it?" Annabeth said,"2013. Happy New Year." "But it's actually 2513! This is 500 years ago!" I was pondering on what the boy said before._ Panem._ That means bread in Latin. What the crap?! "Percy, we need to get them to Chiron. They're demigods." "Wait, what now?! Me and Ella aren't demiwhazits." said the boy."I'm Finnick Odair and she is-" "Finnick, I can introduce myself. I'm Ella Chelwood, by the way." Finnick sounded kinda like me, except his voice was slightly deeper and he had the same accent as Ella did. "C'mon, let's go to camp." I said and we walked to camp.


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos and Chiron

**I will be continuing this Fanfic because I got a review! **

**Person 1 ( you know who you are) Due to charecter conflicts, your SYOC's name was changed to Eleanor Woodstock and since she's District 11, her god is Demeter.**

The crowd was getting anxious. Where were the mentors? The escort, Parrotashia, was trying not to faint. Suddenly, everyone heard a scream. It was Evaline Chelwood. "HELP! Elizabeth is missing!" Then, Annie Cresta came running into the street, yelling," So is Finnick! Help me!" Then, she covered her ears and ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs."Well, well, this is odd indeed." said Parrotashia cheerfully. Then, the head Peacekeeper Calava Sunsurfswimenson yelled, " When we find them, let's turn them into Avoxes!" The crowd was wild, and Parrotashia passed out.

Ella's POV

I was pretty certain this was a trick as this Percy guy lead us to "camp". Suddenly, we came out of the woods and I gasped. We were overlooking what you would find in a Panem history textbook . A huge camp was in the valley. I had mixed feelings about this Chiron person, and I could tell Finnick could too. Then I had a bad thought. "Finnick! The reaping!" I yelled. "Oh, yeah..wait WHAT?!" "Percy, what time is it?" I asked. He looked at his portable clock that he wore around his wrist. "1:30,why?" Percy asked. "Oh no, Finnick, we'll be turned into Avoxes when we go back." "What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked."Well, you know when I said that it was supposed to be 2513? Well where we come from, that's the year." Finnick casually said. " They're one of Kronos' time warped demigods." Annabeth said to Percy. Then she turned to me and Finnick. "Have you two heard of the Greek gods?" "No." Me and Finnick said at the same time. Annabeth explained them to us. "C'mon, let's go to Chiron. I expected to see a buff guy, but all I saw was an old guy in a wheelchair. Then, he stood up. I gasped. His bottom half was a horse! "A-are you a mutation?" Finnick asked fearfully. "Ah, these must be our new time-traveller demigods." Chiron said. "So, what should we do with them?" Percy asked. Suddenly, a blue trident above my head. Finnick had one, too. "Hail Ella Chelwood and Finnick Odair, Son and Daughter of Poseidon." Chiron said.

**Cliffy! See you later! Keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Clarisse

**In case you don't know, this takes place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero, and 7 years before the the Hunger Games. And I might start a new Fanfic ;)!**

****Back in Panem

" I can't believe this! Two mentors and a tribute escaped!" Ceaser Flickerman hollered. Then President Snow came on. " Citizens of Panem, I am sorry, but we will have to cancel this year's Hunger Games." A gasp was heard throughout the nation, gasps of disbelief from the Capitol, sighs of relief from the districts. Ms. Chelwood turned off the television. "Okay girls, time for bed." As the girls went to bed, Evaline heard a knock. She went to the door to find a man holding a trident. " Poseidon! What have you done to Elizabeth?" The man calmly replied, " I sent her to camp with her half-brother and my niece from District 11." Evaline blinked and he was gone.

Ella's POV

I was shell-shocked. Daughter of Poseidon. That meant me and Finnick were..half-siblings. Cool! Chiron said,"Annabeth, go get her a camp shirt. That dress is blinding. Also, get Finnick a get Ella some shorts, too. Don't forget toiletries." Then he turned to us." You two, go explore the camp. After Annabeth returns. Percy is head counselor of the Poseidon cabin." I turned to Percy who waved to us casually. Finnick and Percy do look alike, I thought. Annabeth returned with two bags and an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and some shorts made of a strange blue material. She tossed the clothes and toiletries to me and Finnick. "C'mon, let's go to the cabin." said Percy. As we went to our cabin, I saw campers wearing the orange shirts looking at us suspiciously, and a group of cats chatting on a rock, a shadow person being chased by a silver-haired teenager yelling, "Pitch! I'm gonna get you!" Percy looked at them and said, " They're not supposed to be here"and yelled,"Grasstar!" (Narrator mutters, "Oops" and types something in and the cats and people dissapeared.) Them we stopped on a hill. We were overlooking a U of cabins. Percy pointed to one and said,"That's the Poseidon cabin." He opened the door and we go looked like a sailor shack,except with beds. "Bathroom's right , explore some. When you hear the horn, come find me." Annabeth then came in the cabin and said, "Wait. Chiron said to give this to you. She thave gave Finnick his trident and gave me a knive. As I looked at the knive, I gasped. It was the same knive that I used in the Hunger Games. I changed and then went outside. As I rounded a corner, I saw a huge guy about to beat up a girl that was only slightly smaller than the guy. " Give me that bracelet or else I'll kill you!" The next thing I knew, I was standing between the two people, and my knife was drawn, and I was growling," If she wants the bracelet, then let her have it." The huge guy looked at me and said,"Hey, you're one of those new Poseidon futuristic freaks." I growled,"Yes, I am from the future, but I'm not a freak! Respect people's differences!" I brought my knife to his arm, and he screamed like a little girl and ran away. The girl laughed and said," That was awesome! Is it true you're from the future?" I said proudly," Yep." The girl asked, " Do people fly around in rockets?" " No. Only the Capitol people do that-" I explained Panem and the Hunger Games to the girl. When I explained the Hunger Games to her, she gasped and said," They force people to kill each other for _entertainment_? What kind of people do that? When we demigods kill, it's for survival." Then she smiled and held out her hand."I'm Clarisse Larue by the way. What's your name?" I shook her hand." I'm Elizabeth Chelwood, but you can call me Ella." Then, the horn blew. "Gotta go. Percy's taking me to the pavilion." "No," Clarisse said. " I will take you. Follow me."

**If you found the Warriors and Rise of the Guardians characters, then awesome! That was a sneak peak of my next Fanfic! May Starclan light your path!**

**- Grasstar, leader of Windclan, ****_el loco gato. Adios,amigos!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Monster Attack

**Hello! If you are a fan of me, then check out my new Fanfic Leaf-bare Lake! It's awesome sauce! FYI, it's the one I hinted on in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

****Me and Finnick then spent a couple weeks training. I learned knife skills and Finnick learned trident skills. Clarisse and I grew close. She taught me some funny pranks to do on Percy, and Percy taught me how to use my cool Poseidon power. That explains why I was able to hide underwater for hours from Careers in the Hunger Games. I soon became almost invinceable with my knife. Percy says the reason Clarisse now favors the Poseidon cabin because of me. Today, me and Clarisse were hanging out under a shady tree because it was hotter than the sun here! " So yeah, while Percy was sleeping last night, I put whipped cream in his hair! What was your most recent prank?" Clarisse asked me. I was about to answer when the horn blew, louder and longer than usual. Clarisse looked worried. "Oh crap, that means a monster attack! Ella, get your armor and knife quick!" As Ella quickly got her armor and knife, she looked in an Aphrodite camper's mirror. I looked like a person straight out of a textbook. Clarisse returned in her armor and holding her cool electric spear, Maimer. "Hey! What monster are we fighting?" Clarisse asked a passing camper. "It's a m-manticore!" she struttered. Then she looked at me and said."Hey! You're Elizabeth Chelwood,right? I'm from District 11 and I'm Eleanor Woodstock and my mom is Demeter." She ran away and Finnick came over. "I'm scared, Ella. Not of the monster. Of losing you. So, be safe, okay?" Finnick said. "O-okay." I struttered. _Be calm, I survived the Hunger Games, so this should be easy,_ I told myself. So the three of us walked to the manticore. It was huge. And it shot poisonous spikes from its tail. Scary! It lunged at Clarisse. Clarisse swore and sent Maimer into the manticore's stomach. The manticore only flinched a little bit. Finnick stabbed the beast with his trident. Daringly, I got close to the monster to strike it with my knife. Bad mistake. As soon as I got close, it hit me with a poisonous spike and sent me flying. I felt like I was slowly dying. Up I went. 60 feet, 70 feet, 80 feet. Then I went down. The pain I felt made the Hunger Games look safe. I fell, crying because the pain was so intense. Then, I landed and everything went black.

**Cliffy! Next time we see Ella, she ****_might_**** be in Hades. Peace out!**

**-Grasstar**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Yay, 100 views! Those 100 viewers get virtual cake! (Throws cake in crowd.) Enjoy!**

****When I woke up, I was in a swirl of color. Is this the afterlife? No; I know this because I blinked and I was laying on a bed in the camp's infirmary and Finnick was standing anxiously over me, but he relaxed when I sat up. "Ella! Are you okay? That was worse than the Hunger Games ." Finnick said. "I-I think I'm okay." I said. Finnick grimaced."No, you're not. You have a broken wrist. And you are scorched." I looked in the mirror next to the bed and flinched. My face had ash on it and my hair was fried. There were bandages on my wrist. "Hey Brock! Is she alright to leave?" Finnick asked a nearby Apollo camper. "Yes, but she should be careful. Probably best if she skipped training for a couple days." Brock replied. As me and Finnick left, I asked about the manticore. "It's gone. We all killed it." I suddenly burst,"What?! You killed it without me?! I only stabbed it once! That makes me look weak!" I walked away from him, muttering about traitors. I walked to my favorite spot: the tree that overlooked Long Island sound. I used to think Camp Half-blood safe and peaceful, but now I find this place as bloody and dangerous as the arena. Retarded Camp Half-blood. I sighed. Clarisse sat next to me."Glad you're safe. Bad battle, huh?" Clarisse said. "Yeah. This place is almost worse than the arena. It would have been better if some _traitor _saved me a piece of the monster to kill." I spat the word traitor. "I don't get it-" "My pride was hurt! Everyone thinks I'm weak now!" I screamed. Clarisse put her arm around me. "I know what you mean. It was_ Percy_ that killed it. No one congrulated me." Clarisse said. The dinner horn blew. I stalked angrily to the Poseidon table. Percy and Traitor (I can't say his name because I'm too stoked.) were sitting at one end of the table. I sat at the other end, staring at my meal in angry silence. I could feel eyes looking at me. I turned to a Hephaestus camper named Clayton who was looking at me and said in my fierce arena voice"What?!" He turned away, embarrassed. After dinner, I walked to the tree I ran into when I first got here. I looked at it sadly and said," I wanna go home." A whirlpool of fire appeared on the tree. A fiery message said,"_2513, District 4. Is this correct?_" "Yes." I said. It opened bigger, and I took a deep breath and jumped in.

**Cliffhanger! Thank Starclan Ella is safe! BTW, I don't need anymore SYOC because I'm using my classmates. Bye!**

**-Grasstar, awesome leader of Windclan**


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Reviews!:D Thank you! (Throws cupcakes and buckets full of 1,000,000 dollars) Enjoy!**

****When I finally fell out of the portal, she was back in her backyard. Flying around the district were hovercrafts that said, Have you seen these people? and had a picture of me, Traitor, and Eleanor, the District 11 girl from the Demeter cabin. Then, a beam of light shone on me, and a Peacekeeper shouted,"There's Elizabeth! Seize her!" I was put in a net and put in a locked cage in a hovercraft. I was screaming desprately for Finnick(I can say his name now), for Percy, for anyone who could save me. Then, a Peacekeeper came in and calmly said,"I'm Darius from District 12 and I need to ask you a question: Do you have any idea about the whereabouts of the other two?" I instantly screamed,"NO! LET ME GO!" Darius fled the room quickly. The hovercraft, which was waiting for enforcements, took off, and my home's window, I saw Mom, Gardeline, Lulu, Tamara, and Alexa. All were wearing a look of utter disbelief. Mom seemed to be considering fainting. Alexa was apparently screaming,"RAINA! ELIZABETH! NOOO!" Annie was next door yelling to me, "Ella! Where is Finnick?" Then, the hovercraft took off and someone stuck a tranquilizing dart in me and everything turned black.

Clarisse's POV

First thing in the morning, I woke up to Finnick yelling,"Help! Ella's gone missing!" Everybody in the Ares cabin groaned. One of my younger siblings, Camron, muttered,"Futuristic idiot. That Ella girl is probably in the bathroom." But I have already gotten dressed and was sprinting out the door. When I got to the Poseidon cabin, Percy was looking worried, too. "Hey Clarisse! Check the woods!" Finnick yelled. I put on my camoflague jacket and got Maimer in case I met a beast in the woods. I then headed for the time portals Kronos put in the woods. It's a long story, but Zeus got Kronos to actually_ help_ us to find this anonymous culprit that killed Katie Gardener in the Demeter cabin. So I checked the portal. It was on cool down, which meant someone used it. I told it,"Last destination." The fiery portal read, _2513, District 4._ "Guys! I found a clue!" I yelled. Percy and Finnick came running to the portal. "Look! District 4! Ella probably went home. But.. The Capitol is probably looking for us. Oh no! Ella is probably being turned into an Avox by the minute!" "What's an Avox?" "It's a captured criminal that the Capitol captures, and they cut off their tongues and they're forced to slave for the Capitol." I explained to Percy. His face went pale. Suddenly we heard a rustle and Connor and Travis Stoll came into view."Hello. Have you seen Elizabeth Chelwood? Mr.D is forcing everyone to look for her. If you resist, you will be turned into a grapevine untill tommorrow. When Ella is caught, he's gonna turn her into a dolphin for a week." "We found a clue." I said, pointing to the portal. Travis paled."Wait! 2513? District 4?! Is that the future?!" Travis said. A bush rustled, and Eleanor Woodstock, the other Kronos warper, popped her head into the clearing. She yelped when she saw the portal." Do you think she went back there? She'll be turned into an Avox!" "What's an Avox?" the Stolls asked. Percy facepalmed and explained what an Avox is. Annabeth came into the clearing. I quickly explained the situation to her, and she said,"Maybe we should go to the future. We could find Ella and bring her back." "But they're probably looking for Finnick and Eleanor,too." I objected. "We'll keep out of sight." Finnick said. I looked at the portal and said,"Wherever Elizabeth Chelwood is." The portal said in flaming writing,_ 2513, Capitol. Is this correct?_ "Yes." I said. A fiery hole appeared and I jumped through it.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

**Hi guys! BTW we're nearing the end of this story, so don't be upset when it suddenly ends. Enjoy!**

****When we finally fell through the portal, I was blinded by a rainbow of lights. We were in a futuristic city that had people in a strange assortment of clothes and makeup walking around."Welcome to the future," Annabeth murmurred."Where people wear rainbow unicorns." Then a multicolored bubble freak spotted us in the alley we were in, and walked towards us."Finnick, Eleanor, hide quick!" Percy said between clenched teeth."Hello. Would you like some food? You poor street kids don't get enough food" The woman spoke in a high fluttery accent, like she was a bird. She also had bubblegum pink hair that was in a bun with what looks like a whale fin sticking out, and she was wearing enough makeup to make the Aphrodite kids go crazy. The lady held out her hand and revealed a blue fruit that looked suspiciously like an apple."Um, no thanks. I'm...visiting from...District 10. My mom's.. a Gamemaker." The lady said in a warble."Oh. Have you seen Finnick Odair and the District 11 female tribute Eleanor Woodstock?" "No. What about Elizabeth Chelwood?" I asked."Oh, they found her. She's gonna be turned into an Avox. I'm Dolphina, by the way." I felt myself pale at her words."W-where is she?" I stammered. Dolphina looked at me suspiciously."She's at the Avox headquarters. In a cell. I gotta run. See you around!" Dolphina turned on her transparent pink high heels and fled into the crowd of freaks. I looked back at Percy, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, and the fugitives. They all looked terrified."Finnick, do you have a map?" I asked."No, but I know where the Avox headquarters is." "Where is it?" "Follow me." Finnick opened a garbage can. A ladder lead straight down. We climbed down the ladder into the darkness. We were in a system of tunnels that looked like a drain pipe. He led us down a tunnel and turned a few corners. He pointed to a ladder leading up to another street."Welcome to the Avox headquarters."

Ella's POV

When I woke up, I was in a cell. I was wearing an Avox outfit: an ugly brown dress with an apron. The guard outside told me,"Your tongue's dissection is in an talk now while you have the chance." I spent the next hour talking to myself and the guard. Then someone rattled the window. The guard yelped in surprise. Clarisse was outside the window. "Don't worry, we'll bust you out of this asylum" Clarisse murmured to me. "Percy, sword." She told someone that I couldn't see. Riptide appeared and she started sawing at the bars. I turned to the guard, who surprisingly said,"Go. You deserve freedom." He waved me away. I heard a clank; I knew that Clarisse broke the bonds. Clarisse helped me climb up to the window. My rescue team was made up of 7 people: Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, Eleanor, the Stoll brothers, and...Finnick."Thank you for rescueing me, guys." I addressed the team. Finnick came closer to me."Ella, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry that I bragged. You did have a part in the killing of the beast. As Chiron would say, one small strike is worth a million." I laughed and said,"I'm sorry I overreacted. My strike probably weakened it a bit." Finnick smiled, and told the Stoll bros;"Ha! You owe me 5 drachmas!" The Stolls frowned and I giggled. Then I heard a voice say,"There they are! Seize them!" A whole crowd of Capitol citizens and Peacekeepers were behind us. We ran for our lives.

**Sorry if I spelled some words wrong! Toodles!**

**-Grasstar**


	12. Chapter 12: Woman in the Woods

**Hi! School is torturing me, so that's why I haven't been updating. So, let's continue!**

****This was like Temple Run, a game that Clarisse introduced me to, we were the player and the mob of Peacekeepers and Capitol citizens were the monkeys. Seriously. We had to jump over everything. Finally, we ducked into a nearby alley while the mob ran on, thinking that we were still running. "Hey, if I knew you were a demigod, I could've helped you." I turned and saw my prison guard standing behind us."I'm Telenus, son of Hermes. Whose y'all gods?" I spoke first. My voice was scratched from running about five miles."You probably know who I am. My dad's Poseidon" Telenus didn't look surprised. "I suspected you were a demigod because in the arena, you stayed underwater for like 10 hours. You also healed whenever you touched water. You were like, invincible." We told him who we were. He nodded."Chiron trained me, but I had to quit because Camp Half-blood was turned into an arena." I heard Capitol citizens chanting our names nearby."C'mon, there's a tunnel entrance nearby." Telenus opened a trash can and we filed in a single file line down after him. We turned some corners, and finally Finnick said,"Here's where we entered from the time portal. Telenus, are you coming?" Telenus nodded."I want to see Chiron. I hope he remembers me!" We climbed the ladder, up to a fiery circle like the one I came out of. Annabeth approached it and said,"Camp Half-Blood, 2013." It immediately opened up into a swirl of fire. We jumped through. I hate time portals. First, there is intense heat and you get a dizzy feeling. Finally, five minutes later, we land in the woods by the tree. Connor Stoll grunted and said,"Rough ride. If Kronos is on our side, why can't the portals be less painful?" A woman wearing a chiton and a purple cloak came over to us. She had dark brown hair that seemed to shimmer. Her eyes were the same shade of purple that her cloak was."Hello, sweeties. Do you know where Chiron is?" We told her where the Big House was. But then she saw my knife, and her expression changed. She looked at me deviously and said in a dark voice,"Can I see Elizabeth for a moment?" She looked at me unkindly. The woman motioned for me to follow her. I swallowed nervously and followed her.

**Cliffo! I don't owe Temple Run, BTW. And this the second to last chapter. And of course I'll post an epilogue. Peace out!**

**-Grasstar (meow)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

**Hi! Today I was supposed to go on a field trip, but it's a snow day! (Bad and good.) This is the last chapter untill the epilogue. Enjoy!**

****I nervously followed the woman deeper into the forest. Finally, we reached a rock. The woman sat on the rock before saying,"Elizabeth, I am Rhea, mother of Zeus. Your knife has a history: Before the first Titan wars, it was a mirror. My mirror, to be exact. It was my pride. I carried it everywhere. But my sisters wanted it badly, too. We even fought a war over it. Finally, Kronos took my mirror, melted it, molded it into your knife, and threw it somewhere in the course of time. I was distraught, but Kronos promised it would fall in the safe hands of a maiden. I was so mad about it that every night I would go to Ouranus and cry on his shoulder, for I was his favorite daughter. My tears created rain. Thank you for keeping it safe for me. Let's make a deal: You give me the knife, and I'll grant you a wish. Any wish." The knife felt warm in my pocket. I made my decision."No. That's being selfish." Rhea threw off her purple cloak, revealing a long cascade of hair."Fine. Have it your way." The Titaness unsheathed a sword. She tried to cut my stomach, but I deflected it. It went on like this for about an hour, untill finally, Rhea managed to slice my arm, and so much blood was drawn, I instantly felt dizzy and collasped. 2 men appeared. One looked old and wise, and the other was like an older version of Percy and Finnick crossed. He even carried a trident! They started to talk to Rhea in Ancient Greek. She eventually calmed down, but she still looked angry. She shrieked and ran toward me. I was defenseless because my knife was in a nearby tree. The older guy tossed me a scythe. I instantly knew that the older person was Kronos. I threw the scythe straight into Rhea's heart. She yelped and vanished into a poof of silver stars. Kronos shook his head and sighed."If she's smart, then she'll stay in Tartarus for a while." But I was more interested in the other one. "Father?" I asked, my voice shaking. Poseidon nodded. "That was a brave battle, Elizabeth. Just remember:..." The two men spoke in a single voice."_You are never alone._" They began to glow and I closed my eyes. I then heard footsteps and a voice declare,"What in Hades happened here?!" That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in the infirmary. Again. My arm was totally healed. An Apollo camper came and checked on me. She leaned over to my ear and whispered,"I'm Marie Birchwood and I live in District 7. You were awesome in the arena." She then ran away. Random. Clarisse and Finnick raced in at the same time. They tried to speak at the same time. They then had a staring contest to see who would speak first. Clarisse won."Ella! You're a hero! Rhea was trying to take over the camp! You were able to chain her back in Tartarus! You saved us all!" She panted, breathless. "Everyone's talking about you! You're a legend! People will be talking about this for years!" Finnick said. I got up and we went to dinner. It was the last night of camp, and we got our necklaces. This year's bead had a mockingjay in a ring holding an arrow, which is Panem's national symbol. We hold a huge bonfire, untill finally, the demigods from Panem have to go through the time portal to go home. We wave a tearful goodbye and we are soon back in our districts, with good (and bad) memories.

**The End**

**Did ya like? Hate? I'll post an epilogue.**


	14. Epilogue

**So, yeah! Here's the epilogue!**

Ella returned to District 4 five minutes after the last chapter ended. She walked through town and was surprised to see no Peacekeepers looking for her. Ella reached Victor's Village and saw Mags, her and Finnick's mentor. Mags smiled at her and said,"Don't worry about the Peacekeepers. I convinced them that you and Finnick were in a servere comatose and were too sick to go to the Capitol. And I convinced them that the District 11 female tribute left the train and got killed by mutts in the woods." Ella sighed, relieved, and thanked Mags and went home. When she marched through her front door still wearing her Camp Half-blood t-shirt, her sisters screamed in happiness and ran to hug her. Except Tamara, who scornfully said,"That's a cool shirt. For people from 500 years ago." came in the room and stopped short when she saw Ella wearing a Camp Half-blood shirt. A look of fear crossed Evaline's face and she quickly took Ella's arm and lead her to the closet for a private talk. Once they were safely in the closet, began talking:"D-do you know? That-that your father is Poseidon?" Ella bravely nodded."What is something you have learned?" " 't brag about battles your friend was hurt in.2.Being a demigod is worse than the Hunger Games."

**The End (Official)**

**And that's my first Fanfic! Thanks a lot for reading this Fanfic! It really means a lot to me. To my faithful reviewers, thank you for taking time to say what you think about this Fanfic. Thank you to Person 1 and Guest 1(You know who you are) for letting me use your characters, Eleanor and Marie. Because ****_no_**_**one**_** voted on my poll, my next Fanfic will be a Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians crossover. So, see ya in my next Fanfics!**

**-Grasstar, leader of Windclan**

**(P.S. Finnick, Eleanor, and Marie got home safely.)**


End file.
